1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for cutting a continuously travelling wire which emerges in the form of windings from a winding layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire is usually manufactured by rolling and drawing. After rolling, the wire travels through a winding layer and the wire windings are subsequently conveyed for cooling over a laying roller conveyor and a winding conveyor belt, and the windings are then combined into a coil through a feeding roller conveyor in a coil forming chamber with the use of a mandrel. The wire coil is then received by a hook.
The initial windings of a wire coil are scrap. The reason for this is a different cooling for the first windings which come into contact with the roller conveyors of the winding conveyor belt which are still cold, while the subsequent windings cool more uniformly. Undesired structural changes occur in the initial windings. Therefore, the initial windings are cut after having been transported over the winding conveyor belt, wherein the cut is carried out at the belt end, in the coil forming chamber or only at the hook. This does not pose a problem because the initial windings hang on the open side of the hook and, thus, are easily accessible.
Since the end of a wire coil is not dimensionally accurate, this end is also scrap. However, in contrast to the initial windings, the final windings within a coil are very difficult to reach. Therefore, it is only possible with great difficulties to cut and remove the final windings in the coil forming chamber or at the hook. This results in a manner of operation which is unsafe and susceptible to accidents and is very labor intensive.